The Special Two
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Lucy is a queen in the body of a 13 year old girl. Now he's in her world, but they still must wait to be together. What ever else will come in their way? Lucy/Tumnus
1. Chapter 1

_Writer's note: This is my first Narnia fic ever. I've been a fan of Narnia since way before the movies came, but didn't ship Lucy and Tumnus until after the movies. I've had the idea for this story for a while. I'm satisfied with how it's coming out. Anyways, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

It is a beautiful day. Lucy loved sitting in the meadow just beyond the row of trees at Professor Kirke's home. It is quiet with only some birds chirping. She had spread a blanket out on the grass. Lying on her belly, she read a book from the Professor's extensive collection. After a while, the pleasantness of the day lolled Lucy to doze. And dream of Narnia.

It had been over a year since her, Edmund, and Eustace were washed into the painting and into Narnia. The memories of her and her siblings time in Narnia remained vivid, especially when she dreamed of the land they ruled for so long. But there was no going back. Aslan said they were too old. It pained Lucy deep in her heart knowing she'd never go back. Not all was lost though. There was hope that one day they'd return. Maybe even one day they'd see their old friends. Lucy wished for one in particular, the dearest of all her friends in Narnia - Mr. Tumnus.

She dreamed of him often. Some days she did not want to wake because the dreams were so real, as if she could touch him with her own hands. It was this day that she dreamed of the faun. They walked the beaches of Cair Paravel, laughing and singing. Her hand was in his, his warm touch tingling on her skin.

Dreams never last. It was gone as all the others before. But the end of this dream was different.

"Lucy..." a deep, majestic voice boomed in her head. Lucy shot up, wide awake. She looked around frantically. "Aslan?"

_No, it couldn't be_._ It was only another dream._

Disappointed, she closed her book that had been discarded on the blanket and stood to leave. A moan caught her ear. It was coming from the bushes close by. Lucy set down her book, curious yet cautious as to who it could be. Neighbors were far and few to come by at the Professor's home. Whoever it was may be a drifter. _But if this person is, then how could they have gotten all the way out here?_

Lucy pulled back the branches of the bush, and to her surprise, a naked man was on his hands and knees - holding his head with one hand. She shrieked, and the bushes smacked the man in the face when she jumped away.

"Please, ma'am! I am dreadfully sorry!" the man said in a pleading voice.

"How did you get here and why are you..." Lucy trailed off, blushing at the thought of the word.

"Do you have anything to cover me?"

Lucy snatched her blanket and threw it over the bush. She watched as the man pulled it down to him with a little difficulty from it getting stuck on the branches. "Are you all right, sir? You're not hurt are you?"

"No, I am not hurt. Just confused" he replied, stepping out the bushes. Lucy's mouth dropped open. The first thing she noticed was his eyes. Beautiful, deep blue eyes that could penetrate your inner being, but always shone with kindness and respect. She knew those eyes.

The expression on the man's face matched her's. He stared at her, those blue eyes filling with tears. "My queen."

"Tumnus, is it really you?" Lucy asked, her voice shaking. He nodded, but Lucy suddenly realized something was different. "Where's your horns? You have human legs."

Tumnus looked down at his pale legs that were rather hairy. He shakily took a step forward. "I do not know. I woke up like this."

Lucy hesitantly walked up to him. Deep in her heart she knew it was really Tumnus the faun, but her mind was still wary. She wrapped an arm around his waist, helping him to a fallen log. They sat down, Tumnus clutching the blanket so not to be improper around the lady. Lucy smiled a little, rubbing his blanketed arm. Their eyes met, and stared at one another for several moments.

It was the same eyes and same face, but Tumnus' hair was less bushy and longer and straighter. He had stubble around his face, but mostly on his chin. Lucy had the urge to run her finger along the bristly stubble. She looked away, blushing once again.

"Do you remember anything before you were like this?"

Tumnus' face went blank for a moment then realization hit. "I was chasing the white stag. You and King Peter and King Edmund and Queen Susan had disappeared without any word where you were. There was so much confusion because you were gone." Tears welled up in his eyes. "Narnia was scattered again. I spend most of my time in my cave, wondering where you were and hoping that Aslan would come." He reached for her hand. Lucy squeezed his, reassuringly. "I missed you so much, Lucy. I woke up from a dream so real of us walking the beaches of Cair Paravel."

Lucy sat up straight when she heard about the dream, the same dream she had just had.

"I walked outside in the dead of night and there before me was the white stag. I didn't think. I jumped after the stag, missing it by an inch. I chased it for several yards and finally caught it by the leg. It stopped, turned to me, and I said I wished I could find you. That was the last I remember before waking up here." Tumnus looked around, finally aware that they were in a meadow by trees. "Am I in the land of War Drobe?"

Lucy smiled. She had never explained to him exactly what her world was called. "Yes, this is the land of War Drobe. Will you be all right for a little while? I think it best if I run to the house to grab some clothes for you."

Tumnus nodded. "Yes, please. It is quite embarrassing being like this in front of a lady."

Lucy took off, and was back no more than 5 minutes later carrying a bundle of clothes that she snatched from Edmund's room. She handed the bundle to Tumnus, who climbed back into the bushes to change. He slipped the underpants on then asked why he needed to put pants over that. Lucy helped as best she could from a few feet away.

Tumnus stepped out clothed a couple minutes later, his shirt on but unbuttoned. Lucy eyed his bare chest. All those years she was around him, seeing him with only hair to over the nakedness of his torso. How she had missed that bare chest.

"It is a very odd feeling," Tumnus said, holding the ends of the shirt up, "To wear a piece of clothing on my shoulders."

"You will get used to it," Lucy replied, smiling. She buttoned his shirt, leaving the last couple buttons at the top unfastened. Her hand lingered on his chest.

"My queen" Tumnus breathed. He clasped her hand with his. "I have missed you dearly."

Lucy raised her head, staring straight into those blue eyes. "I have missed you as well."

"I don't know how long I will be here. Whether this was a mistake or by the power of Aslan. But we can be together as we could not before." He cupped her cheek. Lucy closed her eyes, rubbing her cheek against his warm hand. Yes, it really was him.

"I'm sorry, Tumnus" she said, achingly. She opened her eyes, feeling the need to pull away but not being able to. "I am only 13 years old. Even though I remember everything that happened in Narnia, especially our friendship, I'm still a child here in my world and that means we cannot be together. At least for now."

He looked at her as if finally realizing her age. She was still a child. He could see in his mind's eyes the pretty little girl who grew up to be a beautiful queen. Her appearance was young, but he could see the wisdom of many years as Queen Lucy the Valiant in her face. "How long must we wait?"

"Four or five years."

He lowered his head in despair. He had loved her from the moment they met at Lantern Waste, but it was pure love born from an instant bond. As Lucy grew, Tumnus saw her as more than just the little queen with a heart of gold. He had fallen in love with Queen Lucy, but it was several years before he could show her how he felt. On her 20th birthday, he revealed his love for her and she did the same. But being a faun and her a queen, they weren't permitted to be together as they wished. They're love was innocent. Holding hands, lying in the grass, kissing in the moonlight. It was enough to just be together, though some times it was hard to withstand the urges they both felt. With being human, he could be with her the way they had wished to be. If he must wait even longer, that was what he would do.

"Where will I live?"

Lucy hadn't thought of that. "I'm positive Professor Kirk will let you stay with him. He is Digory, the boy that was there when Narnia was created."

"Digory is here?" Tumnus asked, stunned. "That is wonderful!"

"The professor is home right now. He will be delighted to meet you." She took his hand and turned, but was pulled back to face him.

"May I ask one request, my queen?"

Lucy nodded.

Tumnus cupped her cheek again, sending tingles up Lucy's spine. All the memories of his touch flooded her mind. "May I have one kiss?"

"I would like that very much" Lucy confessed, her smiling brightening.

Tumnus leaned in, their lips brushing each other at first. Lucy leaned in this time, locking her lips onto his. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist, her hands sliding around his neck. They had lost all senses. The unquenched passion they dealt with for so many years had manifested suddenly in this kiss.

All too quickly, it was over. A strong hand grabbed Tumnus by the shoulder, yanking him from Lucy's grasp. Lucy screamed as she watched her brother push Tumnus into a nearby tree.

"Peter, stop!"

"What are you doing to my sister?" Peter yelled, fists ready to fly.

Tumnus shrank into the tree trunk. "Please, High King Peter! I missed the queen so deeply."

Peter halted, breathing heavily. He looked at the man, confused.

"It is Tumnus the faun" Lucy said, grabbing Peter's arm.

Peter stared the man up and down. He wasn't a faun, but the face was familiar. "How can this be?"

"I caught the white stag and wished to find Queen Lucy" Tumnus replied, hurriedly. "Now I'm here in your world as a human."

"I can't believe this! You were kissing my 13 year old sister!" Though he approved of their relationship in Narnia, Peter's big brother instincts were winning out.

"Please forgive me, your highness." Tumnus bowed his head. "You were all gone and Narnia was in confusion and I missed Queen Lucy so."

"I kissed him, Peter" Lucy chimed in. "I missed him just as badly as he did me." Tumnus' eyes grew wide that she took the blame for his behavior.

Peter's angry face melted and his tense shoulders lowered. "I am sorry, Tumnus. When I saw a man kissing my little sister, I lost it."

"I understand completely, your highness."

Peter stuck out his hand. Tumnus let out a relieved laugh and accepted his hand. "Maybe now I shall find out why you shake hands in this world."

"Let's get you up to see Professor Kirke" Peter said, leading Tumnus toward the house. Lucy followed beside them, smiling still. "Tell me all about how you got here."


	2. Chapter 2

_It is quite time for a snack_ - the Professor thought as he scuttled his way to the kitchen. Mrs. Macready was busy giving a tour at the moment, so sneaking a snack before dinner would be easy. He walked out the kitchen munching on a delicious lemon tart made by Betty the house cook.

A set of footfalls caught his ear. Ah, Peter was back from looking for his little sister. He was so very fond of the children. They would come to visit him for the entire summer ever since their stay during the war. This was the first summer that Susan did not come back. It seems Paris was more interesting. Edmund was out riding his horse. Peter had been talking with the Professor in the library when he went to check on Lucy. The little girl had been gone for over two hours and Peter was getting rather worried about her. Always the big, protective brother.

Professor Kirke rounded the corner only to be taken aback by the unfamiliar man standing beside Lucy, looking rather shy.

"Professor," Peter started. "We have brought home an old friend."

The Professor raised an eyebrow. "Oh, who may this be?"

"Let's discuss this in your office, please" Peter suggested then whispered, "There are things I do not want others to hear."

"Yes, yes, of course." The Professor led the way down the many corridors of the house. He glanced behind him noticing the man sticking close to the little girl. At one point, Lucy grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He smiled at her, kindly. What could that be about?

The office door closed and everyone seated around the coffee table, the Professor said, "Now who might you be, young man?"

Tumnus cleared his throat. "My name is Tumnus. I am from Narnia."

"Narnia?" The Professor sat up in his chair, face delighted. "You have come from Narnia to our world? How can this be?"

Tumnus went on to explain about who he was in Narnia and how he had caught the white stag and all of what happened after the Kings and Queens vanished. Lucy chimed in to explain about their friendship and how they met for the first time underneath the lamp post.

"I was there when Jadis ripped that very same lamp post off the street and brought it to Narnia." His eyes grew sad and regretful. "It was a sorry thing that the Queen of Charn came to Narnia because of me and Polly." His face instantly changed and his smile returned. "But there's no way to change what is and no reason to linger on it. What is done, is done." He checked his pocket watch. "It is getting a bit late. I hadn't realize how long we have talked and it is getting close to dinnertime. Lucy, will you show this young man to a room so he can rest for a bit? It has been a long day for him."

"Yes, sir." Lucy grasped Tumnus' hand and pulled him away.

The Professor turned to Peter and asked, "Was there more than just a friendship between Lucy and the faun?"

"There was, sir, but it wasn't what you may think. We all trusted Tumnus with our lives, especially Lucy. Do you have concerns?"

"I must sound awful, but now that the faun is here and is obviously a man, should we be concerned about him and Lucy together?"

The kiss he saw between them flashed over Peter's mind's eyes. He hated to not think he could trust Tumnus. They were such good friends in Narnia. Even after Tumnus had come to him and confessed his love for Lucy, Peter still trusted that their love would remain innocent and for all he knew, it did. But Tumnus was a man now and Peter knew all too well the urges and temptations a man must live with without compromising himself. And that kiss looked very passionate.

"I'll go talk to him" Peter said. He bid farewell to the Professor until they would meet for dinner in an hour.

"Here's your room. Just right down the hallway from mine" Lucy said as they entered the spare bedroom. Tumnus peered around. The decorate was a medieval themed.

"What odd things you have in your land" he said as a statue of two jousters caught his eye.

"Tomorrow morning I'll give you a tour of the house. Professor Kirke has so many wonderful things."

Tumnus sat on the cushy bed. Lucy followed him eagerly. She wrapped herself around his arm, laying her head on his shoulder.

"King Edmund is here, but Queen Susan is not?"

Lucy contorted her face in disapproval. "Susan doesn't much care to come here anymore. She is in Paris, France - a land just across the water from here. She says she went there to learn French culture, but I think she mostly went to learn French Kissing."

"Is that a special way to kiss?" Tumnus smirked.

"Maybe" Lucy giggled. "I'll have to teach you how one day."

"I'm looking forward to it" Tumnus replied, leaning in. He was inches from her lips when a knock interrupted them. He sat straight up, cheeks reddening.

"Tumnus, may I have a word?" Peter asked, pushing open the cracked door.

"Why, yes, King Peter" said Tumnus, hurriedly. Lucy ran a hand over his back then turned to leave.

Peter pulled up a chair from the corner. With elbows resting on his knees, he said, "Have you and Lucy talked about the limitations of showing your affecting?"

Tumnus' eyes grew wide. "Yes, your highness. I know we cannot be together as we wish to be, not until the queen is of age."

"Then you know you cannot show any affect for Lucy in front of other people?"

Tumnus nodded. "It will be much like it was in Narnia."

"Yes, but you cannot show any affect whatsoever in front of other people beside me or Edmund or the Professor. We all know who you are, but no one else does. They will think you are a grown man going after a little girl. It's not right in this world."

"I understand, sire."

"Now for another thing." Peter swallowed a bit nervously. He never had to talk to an adult about how he should act. "Lucy is a girl, but I know in her mind and heart she is still a queen and a grown up. I know, because I feel the same as she does and so does Edmund. We've struggled with being just children here in our world, and all the memories of Narnia are etches in our brains. Please be respectful of my sister. I know there will be things you will want to do, things that cannot be done unless married. Can you do that for me, Tumnus? For Lucy?"

"I will, King Peter. I do not wish to dishonor Queen Lucy."

Peter smiled. He would have to break Tumnus of titling them as kings and queens, but that could wait. He stood, slapping Tumnus on the back. "I'm sure dinner is almost on the table. Let's go see."


	3. Chapter 3

The table was set. She checked to see if dinner would satisfy Tumnus' appeal for food. The roasted lamb was a bit controversial, but the vegetables and pocket bread was just what her friend would enjoy. Peter walked into the dining room, Tumnus behind him.

"What did you and Peter talk about?" Lucy whispered, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Tumnus gave her a small smile. "I'll tell you later."

Lucy nodded in understanding. She placed her curiosity in a drawer in her memory then peered around realizing someone was missing. "Where's Ed? Shouldn't he be back by now?"

Professor Kirke was just about to answer her when the person in question strolled in. "I'm here, Lu. Were you worried?" Edmund asked, playfully.

"No," Lucy replied, planting her hands on her hips. "I was hoping you'd be late so we could eat your portion. You always seem to grab the last of everything!"

Edmund smirked. "I'm a growing boy." His eyes finally fell on the new member of the table. "Tumnus?" he said without hesitation.

"King Edmund" Tumnus replied, pushing his chair back as he stood out of respect.

"It is you?" asked Edmund, bewildered to see an old friend of Narnia in their world.

Lucy intervened. "It is him, Ed, but it is a long story."

Dinner was served and much talk followed. The story was told again to Edmund how Tumnus came to be there. "This is incredible!" Edmund exclaimed after all was said and done. "I can't believe you caught the white stag and your wish came true. There's so much we can show you. Our world isn't as wonderful as Narnia, but there are some things that are worthy of seeing."

"But first, my new guest needs some rest," the professor interceded, wiping the corners of his mouth with a clothe napkin. "He's had a very eventful day."

Lucy, of course, volunteered to show Tumnus back to his room. They walked slowly through the corridors, talking softly. "What do you think of being a human?"

"It's quite different from being a faun, surprisingly" Tumnus replied, holding up the candle holder so they could see.

"How so?"

"Walking, I think, is the hardest thing about being a human. Walking on hooves is like a human walking on their toes. But humans walk on the heels of their feet. It's taking a lot of practice."

"Well, you're doing fine so far." Lucy smiled at him through the dim candlelight.

A beat of silence then, "How's my face?"

"What?" Lucy asked, confused by the random question.

"I mean," Tumnus breathed out loudly, trying to find the words. "Am I attractive as a human?"

Lucy stopped in her tracks for a moment then giggled. "Why, Tumnus! What a question to ask!"

Tumnus frowned, feeling silly for mentioning the thought at all.

Lucy brushed his cheek with her fingertips. "You are as attractive as a human as you were a faun. No need to worry about your looks."

If the light had been brighter, Lucy would have seen a slight blush come over Tumnus' face. "It only matters to you, darling. It was silly of me to ask anyway."

"No, it's all right. It must be extraordinary to look at yourself in a mirror, to see something different. I've had a small experience with that." Lucy, of course, meaning her encounter with the Magician's book. "Oh, we're at your door," she said, glumly.

Tumnus opened the door and walked in, setting the candle holder on the dresser. He had planned to say goodnight to Lucy in the hallway, but she followed him into the room. Lucy stepped up to him, nearly against his chest. She took hold of his hands firmly, desperately.

"My dearest, you must go to your own room now."

"I'm scared, Tumnus."

"Of what?"

Tears pricked in the corner of Lucy's eyes. "What if I wake up in the morning and you're not here? What if this was all just a wonderful dream?"

"Lucy," Tumnus breathed. He guided her to the bed, pulling her into his lap. He knew he shouldn't, but her sad face broke his heart. "If this was a dream and I awoke tomorrow in my own bed, this would have been the greatest dream I have ever had. To see you, touch you, look into your loving eyes. I would look forward to going to bed every night in hopes I dream of you like this again."

Lucy cracked a sad smile. Tumnus always knew what to say."It would be the most wonderful dream I've ever had as well, but I hope beyond hope that it isn't a dream at all."

Tumnus ran his fingers through Lucy's hair, caressing her neck. Lucy breathed in deep, taking in ever little feel of his hand. For a moment, she felt as if they were in Narnia - the late nights when they'd part ways in the corridors of Cair Paravel.

"Goodnight, my queen." Tumnus placed a chastened kiss on her lips and said, "I love you."

Excitement welled up in Lucy's whole body. It had been too long since he whispered those words to her. "I love you, Tumnus." With that, Lucy slipped out the door, her mind flooded with joy from the day and worry for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Mr. Tumnus!"_

_The faun nearly fell over from a small mass of brown hair attacking him with a hug. Tumnus laughed joyfully, wrapping his arms around the girl and swinging her about. "I missed you too, my queen," he said, setting her down a moment later. _

_Queen Lucy looked up at the faun, her arms still holding onto his waist tightly. "Don't ever be gone that long again! It was perilous not having you around to protect me from Susan."_

_"Was Queen Susan trying to teach you proper edicate again?"_

_"And she failed quite miserably, I might say."_

_"It will take many headaches to tame you, little one."_

_"Indeed!"_

Lucy smiled as she began to wake from the lovely dream. It was actually more a memory than a dream. Tumnus had accompanied King Peter to the far regions of Narnia to spread good will and encouragement as their new king. Four months Tumnus was gone with her brother, and the 8-year old Lucy felt lost without her best friend, much like she did after the children had return to their own world.

_Tumnus._ In her groggy mind, a mutter of memory and sleepiness swirled around, not letting her tell her dream-state from reality. She rolled onto her back, a sliver of the sun poking through the curtains hitting her eyes. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand then it hit her...

Lucy shot up looking a bit frazzled. "He was here. It couldn't of been a dream."

She jumped off the bed, grabbing her overcoat and throwing it on as she raced out the room. She practically ran down the hallway to the room she had left her beloved in the night before.

"Tumnus?"

The door was open. Lucy stopped in the doorway, hoping to see him in bed or getting ready for the day or anything! As long as he was there. But the room was empty. The bed was made. No sign of Tumnus was anywhere to be found.

Lucy stepped over the threshold, half in a daze. She sat on the bed, tears starting to stream down her cheeks. It was all a dream. Tumnus had been there only in her mind, his lasting touch was only brought on by the memory she held deep in her heart. A sob rose from her chest. For once she could say it was too good to be true.

"My queen," a voice rang in her ear.

Lucy opened her eyes, her vision slightly clouded from tears. "Tumnus, are you real?"

Tumnus raced to her side, gathering the poor girl in his arms. "I am here, Lucy. No need to cry."

"Why didn't you come wake me?" Lucy asked, pulling away. "I thought you were just a dream."

"Your brothers pulled me downstairs for an early breakfast. I should have known better than to not wake you or be here when you awoke."

Lucy stared at him, cheeks red and wet. A pit lay in Tumnus' stomach, painful to see his beloved think the worse. "How can I make it up to you, dearest?"

"Can I make a list?" Lucy said, laughing through her tears. "But please, Tumnus, just be here when I wake is all I ask."

Tumnus planted a warm kiss on her forehead. "I will do even better than that." Lucy scrunched her face in question, but didn't ask what she was wondering. He stood, pulling Lucy to her feet. "I will wait for you to get cleaned up and dressed then escort you to the breakfast table."

Lucy smiled, encircling her arms around his waist - feeling the warmth of his body against her's. He was real.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tumnus sat with Lucy as she ate breakfast, which only consisted of a scone and milk. Her appetite had all but fled since he appeared from thin air the day before. A mix of excitement and fear kept her busy enough to not need food, though the fear was slowly fading now that it was the day after and it seemed that Tumnus would not vanish any time soon.

Peter and Edmund had vanished somewhere with the Professor right after breakfast. That left Lucy alone with Tumnus (and of course, Ms. McCready skittering about the house making sure everything was still in its rightful place). Lucy decided to give her friend a tour of the house since he would be there for who knew how long. She wished not for him to become lost in the maze of hallways and dozen upon dozen rooms. It seemed there was always a new room to explore every time the children came to stay.

"We came here when I was only 7 years of age" she explained as they strolled leisurely through an upstairs hallway, hand in hand. They passed several doors on either side, extravagant paintings and artifacts set on narrow tables decorated the walls. "The war had come to London, the great city where I grew up. Flying airboats – those are called planes – were flying over the city, destroying it with weapons called bombs. It was not safe there. The children of the city were sent to the country to be housed in places like this until it was safe again. That's how we found our way to Professor Kirk and shortly to Narnia."

"That is a most amazing tale, my queen" Tumnus said, his eyes shining in wonder. "You were very brave at such a young, tender age. To leave the home you always knew and to be drawn into another world, it does not surprise me that you and your siblings are who Aslan chose to restore Narnia."

"I wish our work in Narnia wouldn't have been in vain. It lay in such a horrible state for so long after. At least when we were there last, Prince Caspian had restored the land to what it should be. I hope despair will never enter it again."

Lucy stopped in front of a door, one that did not seem special or out of the ordinary. "Come, I must show you something." Tumnus eyed her curiously as she turned the knob. She grasped his hand once more, entering the room. It was empty save for a light brown sheet draped over a very tall object. Lucy pulled Tumnus along until they came to the sheet and she let go of his hand.

Smiling brightly, she tugged the sheet from the object, it fluttering to the floor into a heap at their feet. The object was a wardrobe that seemed four heads higher than Tumnus himself. "This is a very special wardrobe."

A moment passed as they stared at the finely carved piece of furniture. Tumnus turned sharply to Lucy. "War Drobe. Spare Oom. They were not a city or land at all."

Lucy's giggle echoed off the walls. "No they were not, but I found the shining city of War Drobe in the wondrous land of Spare Oom to be more fanciful."

Tumnus laughed sheepishly, his cheeks burning at his mistake so long ago. "It did sound rather fanciful."

Lucy caressed the carved figure of a lion delicately with her fingers. "This is how we entered Narnia" she began and explained of the game of hide and seek until their first encounter. "Then I found you, or maybe it was you who found me."

Tumnus drew a deep breath, an image of the little brown-haired girl hiding behind a tree appearing before his mind's eyes "We found each other." Her eyes were shining at him, and Tumnus could not resist the need to be close to his beloved. He gathered Lucy to him, her back against his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her middle.

"I do believe we are breaking many rules of intimacy and you've only arrived just yesterday" Lucy commented, hands sliding over his, closing her eyes to better take in every pleasing touch.

"Nothing has changed, my love" Tumnus breathed huskily into her ear, sending shivers through Lucy's body. "Remember our walks on the sands at Cair Paravel? Remember the warm water lapping at our legs as we kissed into eternity at sunset?"

Lucy sighed in delight, imagining how wonderful the warm, foamy water of the sea felt about her ankles. "Every moment, Tumnus," she swayed a bit, his arms keeping her firmly against him. "I remember as if it were yesterday."

Fingertips, warm and teasing, brushed her neck gathering her long hair and pushing it over her shoulder. Lucy gasped as she felt his lips upon the back of her neck. "Tumnus" she said, her voice trembling. "If we start this, we may not be able to stop." She felt him pull away, the place on her neck still pulsing from his kisses.

"Forgive me, my queen." Tumnus turned her to face him, though he did not let her go. "The need and temptation is rather unyielding. I do believe it was easier for me as a faun to resist."

"How very ironic" Lucy remarked, both knowing the presumptuous reputation of fauns.

"Here they are!" a voice shouted at the doorway. They spun around, releasing each other, to find Edmund traipsing in. "And most likely being their lovey dovey selves" he added, noticing the flush of Lucy's cheeks.

Peter snorted, following him in. "Some things never change." He was grinning, along with Edmund. "I'm afraid we've come to steal your love away, Lucy."

"Yes" Edmund interjected, stepping up to Tumnus and laying a hand upon his shoulder. "We wish to show you the grounds, Tumnus."

"I can show him" Lucy started, but Peter held up a hand.

"Lucy, let us spend a little time with Tumnus. He is our friend too, and we have missed him. Though not as much as you obviously."

"Remember how to share, Lu" Edmund jested, receiving a look of indignation from his little sister.

Tumnus spoke up before any more teasing could proceed. He knew how much the brothers enjoyed teasing their poor little sister to no end. He dropped a quick kiss upon the back of Lucy's palm and said, "I won't be far, my queen. I would very much like to see the grounds, your majesties."

Peter stepped beside him, clamping a hand on Tumnus' shoulder and guiding them out the room. "Really, Tumnus, you need not call us so formally here."


End file.
